A Differnt Way
by michebabyblue
Summary: Set after Buffy comes back from the dead but Angel season 5 he comes to Sunnyd to save his Soulmate BA
1. Chapter 1

Chapt 1

The music was banging off the walls and ceiling but for a certain young blonde woman the music was distant and far away.

"Hey lighten up, your putting even me in a bad mood" a bright, perky voice called to her through her thoughts.  
As Buffy looked up she couldn't help the small smile that bloomed on her face at the sight of her best friend.

"You in a bad mood, the day that happens is when Xander becomes serious" She replied laughing.

"Hey no jinxing we want a funny Xander don't we" She asked conspicuously.

Buffy only laughed but soon went back to staring off into space. Willow understood that Buffy needed to think so she remained quite and enjoyed her blue berry muffin and iced caramel mocha.

'Poor Buffy she's been through so much lately and there's not anything more I can do for her. If only Angel was here he would know what to do' she dismally thought

"He wouldn't be able to help me now Wills... no one can" Buffy stated

"What...how... oh of course I'm sorry Buff, maybe I should go" Willow said sadly

" No stay its not your fault I still can't control my powers... you've helped me so much lately but now I have to start helping and controlling myself" she paused "I have to go"

Meanwhile in L.A

The restlessness he felt had nothing to do with the fact that it was day and he hadn't slept at all.

"Dad are you ok, you seem how can I put it" Connor trailed off trying to find the right word

"Broody, annoyed, moody" Angel dismally supplied him with.

"Distracted I was going to go with but they'll do" Conner said somewhat amused at his father's behavior. Instead of answering Conner, Angel just started to pace.

'What's the matter with me, there is no logical reason why I should feel this way. L.A has been quite ever since we defeated Jasmine so why... he stopped pacing and just stared at the wall.

"Dad what's wrong" but Angel only continued to stare at the wall completely ignoring his son. Conner rushed to a phone and called Wesley's office. " Wes come quick something's wrong with Dad"

Angel had felt it then, the sorrow, confusion, emptiness and desolation. He knew then that it wasn't his feelings he was experiencing but those of his Soulmates. Just before he passed out by the overwhelming feelings he uttered one word.

"Buffy" then all was black ...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapt 2

While Buffy was at the Bronze a black unmarked car arrived at the 1630 Revello drive. The driver turned off the engine, took a deep breath and got ready to face the hardest thing he would ever have to do.

'There's no going back now, I'm putting the past behind me, gotta make a fresh start, but then again its really not up to me' the stranger raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it" someone called from inside

"Wait lil bit I'll get it" A man's voice replied

" I'm already there" and with that the door opened and the smiling face of a young teenager girl changed to one of shock.

"Hi Dawn" the man at the door said.

"Oh my god" was all that dawn could get out before a strange man with bleached blonde hair came up behind her and asked

" Do you know this guy Dawnie"  
But she just continued to stare at the man in shock.

Buffy felt horrible for leaving Willow alone at the bronze, but it wasn't that she feared Willow getting attacked by some vampire or demon cause she knew that Willow had become more of a bad-ass wicca then she was before Buffy had died and that was saying something.

No she didn't fear her getting attacked, she just felt like a horrible friend for leaving her alone, when she had promised to spend some quality time with her best friend that didn't involve trying to keep Buffy from destroying anything, with her powers that she received when the powers -that-be decided to send her back to earth from heaven.

Buffy looked up to view her surroundings and was surprised to see Giles' house across the street from her. Her watcher had come straight back from England at the news that Buffy was back and alive. At first he was worried that her friends had brought her back, not being able to cope with her being gone decided to resurrect her, but was shocked and alarmed to find that the powers had sent her back with some major magic and slayer upload for no apparent reason.

She crossed the street and knocked on the door.  
"Buffy is everything all right" Giles asked as he saw who was at his door.

"Yeah, I just wanted a cup of tea with my watcher is all" she explained just feeling comforted by the presence of her watcher who she secretly thought of as her farther.

"Of course, come on in" he said as he opened the door wider to allow his slayer who he secretly thought of as his daughter in.

It took the rest of the day for Angel to come too. When he did he was a bit disoriented but slowly started to recognize his bedroom in his penthouse.

"Oh thank the heavens you're awake, you gave us a really big scare Angel" came Fred's anxious voice from  
the side of his bed.

"Yeah man, thought this place had finally gotten to you" came Gun's voice.

Angel soon realized that his entire A.I team surrounded his bed.  
"Sorry guys but does anyone know exactly what happened" Angels tired voice asked.

It was Wesley who told him that Conner had called Wesley as soon as he started to notice something was up and that just before he passed out he had said someone's name but besides from that no one had a clue.

"Who's name" Angel asked but then he didn't need an answer for he had just remembered what had caused him to pass out. Getting up quickly and startling his whole team he then made a comment about calling Willow.

"Wow what's the rush angelcakes you need to rest" Lorne declared.

"What I need to do is call Willow in private so if you don't mind"  
"Of course" Wesley interjected, catching on to Angel's dilemma. He ignored the others protests and herded them quickly out of Angels bedroom.

The phone rang out twice before a voice answered.

"Hello" a girl answered.

"Um hi is Willow there" for a second he thought that he had got the wrong number but to his surprised the girl said yes. He thought he heard her say the phones for you baby but he didn't think he had heard right vampire hearing or not.

"Hi Willow here" came the wiccas never ending happy voice

"Willow its Angel"

"Oh my goddess its been like forever how are you"

"I'm fine running a multi-million dollar evil law firm and trying to turn it good from the inside"

"Really sounds difficult. Not to be rude or anything but was a reason you called or did you just wanna catch up"

"No there a reason. It's about Buffy I know she is in trouble."

"From who or what"

"Herself I can feel it Willow her emotions knocked me out earlier today. What's happening to her"

"Oh dear she didn't mean it Angel she just has a little problem with controlling herself but I swear she didn't do it on purpose."

"Willow calm down what's happened to her, control what willow she doesn't have any magic"

"Um she does now. I'm surprised she didn't tell you when she went to see you after she came back"

" That's it Willow i'm coming over there she needs help. I can feel it She is going to kill herself"

Before Willow could argue or asked anything else he hung up and deiced to get ready to got to Sunnydale and save his Soulmate from her strongest enemy herself

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A.N hey a big shout out to all who have reviewed to my story. This being my first fic ever means a lot to me. I'll try to update at least once a week but if I can I'll update sooner but no promises.

Chapt 3

After a second cup of tea, Buffy saw how late it was and decided to head home so Spike could get back to his crypt before sunrise.

Though they both knew she could never love him, they had become close friends.

Buffy's thoughts were not very pleasant while she walked home.

'Why was I sent back, what does it mean that I still can't control my new powers, I've been back six months and things haven't gotten better in fact they've gotten worse.'

A rustle in the bushes made her pause. Reaching out with her senses, she felt three vamps.

Deciding not to waste any more time, she quickly walked around the bush and ambushed the blood suckers.

"The dead should stay quiet"

She walked back to the path and continued home, the night obeyed her command and stayed quiet.

Willow did want to linger after Buffy had left, she missed Tara and the phone call she had with Angel, also made her worried.

She was thankful she only thought that she wished Angel was there now, and not on his way here.

Despite what Buffy said she knew Angel could help her best friend; find control and one day maybe some peace.

She felt a presence behind her, instead of panicking, like she would've done two years ago, Willow used her magic to bind the person.

It wasn't until she heard the strangers voice, did she realize that she wasn't in any danger.

"So I see you've learned some new tricks" Willow turned around with eye wide wonder.

"God Angel I knew you said that you were coming, but I thought it would still be a couple of days"  
Angel laughed as Willow rambled. He was glad to know something's didn't change.

"Something's wrong with Buffy, anything else can wait. She's my world Willow, I can't, won't lose her again" he noticed the completely devastated look on her face.

"Oh Angel, you really are here" tears leaked out of her eyes.

'Could things be worst then I thought' Angel wondered as he waited for Willow to pull herself together.  
"Willow she can't be that bad" but Willow only shook her head, and turned away.

"We should discuss this with Giles."

"Uh.. Willow, think you can release me" Angel fell as the pressure that was holding him up suddenly disappeared.

"Come on, I prefer not to wake him" And with that they left to see the watcher about his slayer who was in danger from herself.

Buffy entered her house and hanged up her jacket.

When she came into the living room the first thing she noticed was that Dawn was still up. However she failed to notice the worried look her little sister gave her as she approached.

"Spike what is Dawn still doing up, I know you've got a soft spot for her, but please she has school in the morning and can't be late again."

"Buffy there is something you need to know, something that couldn't wait until morning" Spike looked at Buffy fully concerned about her reaction to the news.  
"what is so important that it could risk Dawn getting taken away, because I can't look after her" Buffy demanded, it was the thing she feared the most that social services will take Dawn away.

"That's not going to be an issue anymore you won't be looking after her by your self anymore" It was then, that Buffy noticed another presence in the room.

Turning around she came face to face to a man she thought she would never see again, especially since his no show at their mother's funeral. She looked at her fathers face and felt herself losing control.

Giles had just finished washing up the cups he and Buffy had been using when a knock came at his door. Puzzled at who could be calling at this hour he grabbed a cross just in case.

When he opened the door he almost received a heart attack at the sight of Angel, it actually took him a couple of minutes to notice that Willow was there with the creature who owned his Slayers heart.

" Giles do you think you could let us in, it's not exactly warm out here" Willows voice helped Giles gather his manners and moved aside to let them in.

"Thanks you think I could call Tara, you know she gets worried when I'm out late." Willow didn't wait for an answer and just grabbed the phone.

"So I'm guessing Tara is more then a roommate." Angel directed towards Giles  
"Yes she and Willow have been going out for over a year now, didn't she mention it" Giles was only a little uncomfortable with Angel being in his house, it brought up a lot of unpleasant memories.

"So may I inquire as to why you are here." Giles poured tea for himself and Willow, he motioned to see if Angel would like any and was surprised when he nodded yes.  
"Lets just say that I got an S.O.S message from Buffy" Angel said

" Oh so she knows you're here then, cause after the last time you came without her knowing…. well lets just say I don't want a repeat" Giles remembered how much Buffy was hurt that they all knew Angel had been there and didn't tell her.

"Not yet, I was planning on seeing her after I found Willow but she insisted that we came here first, without telling me what's wrong with her." Angel's anger at being left out started to show as his eyes flashed amber.

Giles looked shocked at how little the vampire knew, so he decided that it would be better to not try his patience. "Yes well it's kind of a long story so get comfortable."

Giles explained how he got a phone call about six months ago from a very excited Willow, explaining that Buffy was back. He had doubted at first and just thought the blooming wicca had let her grief over take her and started to hallucinate.  
Giles paused as Willow came back. He then went on to explain that as soon as he saw her, he knew something was up. It took a while but Buffy finally stated that she had been in heaven the whole time.

Angel just nodded he had known this, but what Giles said next shocked him to his very soul.

About 1 week after I had arrived Willow, Tara and I noticed that something had changed in Buffy's energy. Not only had her slayer abilities been boosted, but she now contained as much power as about Tara. At first nothing happened she didn't even seem to know she had it, but sometimes she would answer people when they hadn't said anything at all, and at other times items around her began to levitate.

We continued to watch her, believing that her powers were not a danger. That was until the second week. Angel noticed the dark looks on both Willow and Giles as they remembered that moment. Not being able to take not knowing he stirred them out of their reverie.

"She had a nightmare, you see we didn't know she had come back, and who ever did send her back wasn't nice enough to leave her out of her grave." It was Willow who was now talking. Angel clicked immediately "She had to dig herself up didn't she" he thought he was going to sick.

'How could she never of told me, why does she always have to keep her emotions secret'  
Angel felt angry at Buffy and himself then.

"We don't know exactly what she was dreaming, but we know it had something to do with her return and her grave."  
"So she had a nightmare, so what, it wasn't like it could hurt anyone right" Angel knew he was just grabbing for straws.

"A wicca's control and power are linked to their emotions, Angel, She almost destroyed her entire bedroom and herself". Willow was close to tears at how close she came to losing Buffy, so shortly after getting her back.

Giles continued " After that she became consciously aware of her new powers, before she didn't know so they only presented themselves once in a while, but after that night she couldn't control them, Willow and I have spent hours helping her but sometimes they get to much. Especially when she gets emotional."

"But it's not like that happens a lot, you know Buffy she hardly ever cries" Angel just couldn't get the problem.

"Exactly she hides them until its too much for her to take, then she just releases them in one big wave, now its far too dangerous for her to do that." Willow explained patiently

Any other communication was killed as they all felt the power rising.

"Willow help me" they all heard Buffy's distress voiced

"BUFFY" Angel was the door before Willow or Giles could even react.

"Willow help me" Buffy cried trying hard to regain control of her emotions. It was just to much and Buffy felt her self control melt away.

"Dawn come on we have to leave" Spike grabbed Dawn's hand and started to drag her towards the front door.

"But Spike we can't leave her like that" Dawn was now tugging on Spikes arm trying to break free oh his hold on her.

"We have to, and you know it, hey Hank if you don't want to get hurt you might wanna get out of the house"

Buffy's dad had no idea what was going on but quickly began to make for the door, that was what he was planning if he was able to move.

"Where do you think your going dad?" Buffy called to him

"Buffy Stop" Dawn screamed before Spike finally got her outside.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapt 4

"Dawn are you ok" Angel found her being held back by none other than spike.  
"Angel?"  
"Peaches?"  
"Spike what the hell"

Before anyone could say anything else, Angel decked Spike in the jaw. This of course led to a full fledge fist fight between the two vampires.

"Separate"  
Angel and spike both got flown across the Summers' front lawn, in opposite directions

"That's the second time you've used that against me Red, one more time and you'll be getting a visit from the big bad" Spike grumbled as he picked himself up.

""Whatever Spike" Willow turned towards Angel who was dusting of his leather duster, and grumbling to himself.  
"Angel I really don't care what grudges you bear against Spike, but he is a friend and Dawn's guardian, attack him again and you will spend a month as a puppet again."

Angel quickly looked up.  
"How do you…. Never mind where's Buffy" Angel directed the last part at Dawn.

"Inside with our dad, she did not look happy" Dawn said as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Great, I knew teaching her that barrier spell was a mistake until she had better control" Willow cautiously moved a hand towards the door, only to pull back with a gasp of pain.

"Can you do anything, I don't think she's exactly thinking clearly, the minute she saw her pa, she started losing control"  
"I'm not surprised, after his no-showing act this past years, I also do believe Joyce told him that Buffy was a slayer when she ran away, that summer"

"She doesn't think of him as her father, that's you Giles, she believes that you are her father now" Dawn told her stunned audience. At the reactions Dawn continued "What it's true, you are more of a father to both of us then he ever was, ever will be."

"Hang on what does Buffy's dad knowing she's a slayer have to do with any of this." Spike asked  
"Well I told him, that Buffy had died and also that she was back alive." Giles paused "I told Buffy this two weeks ago"

"Well it's good to have an explanation for the destroyed training room, but let's get back to the present." Willow turned back to the house.

She stood there seemingly doing nothing, with everyone watching her. Angel started to get impatient and was about to say something, when he noticed her hair started to glow blonde.

"There I can breach the barrier, but only long enough and big enough for one person to get through"

Just as they deiced for Angel to go the Summers house exploded, throwing everyone across the street.

Angel, Spike and Willow recovered first, just in time to see a drained Buffy start to fall to the ground. Before she completely fell Angel caught her.

"Angel?" she whispered before going limp in his arms.  
Angel looked up to see Hank Summers being supported by Spike and Giles.

"Let's get them to my house, its closer" From the look on Giles face Hank wasn't at all light.

They made their way with Willow helping Dawn, Angel protectively holding Buffy, and Spike and Giles half carrying half dragging Hank.

By the time Buffy woke up, Willow had got Tara, Xander and Anya over, so she could fill them up on the nights recent events.

The gang now sat downstairs in an uncomfortable silence, waiting for the blonde slayer to regain consciousness.

Angel heard movement upstairs and went to investigate.

It took a while for Buffy to realize that she was in Giles' bedroom, tucked up safely in his bed.

"Oh Goddess, what did I do this time." She tried hard to remember, but like all the previous times she could only summon up random images.

One was of Angel holding and looking down at her, with his eyes full of concern.  
She knew this was a hallucination, brought on by the conversation she had with Willow about him, and her mind trying to find a safe hold, in the lingering effects of her overload.

That was until she felt the all to familiar tingle at the base of her spine, and the slight pulling of her soul, reaching out towards its other half.  
This only happened when HE was near, her soulmate.

The usual feelings of love and joy began to fill her being, but also a bright warm glow spread over her body, filling her with power.

She thought she was losing control again, which led her to panic.  
Her powers responded and soon some of Giles' possesions started floating up around her, and exploding inches from her face.

She curled up in a protective ball away from the exploding implements, and the world she know thought of as hell.

"Buffy calm down, breathe, focus on my voice." She looked up with tears in her hazel eyes to see him, her Angel, sitting beside her and holding tightly on to her hand.

"Angel, why are you always here when i need you the most." she paused to lean into his strong, comforting chest.   
"I'm so scared, i can't control myself, and no matter what i do, it is always the people I care about who get hurt." She cried into him.

"Shhhh, it's okay, we will find a way. My beautiful girl, we will find a way together" Angel pulled her closer to him, until she was sitting in his lap and then he kissed her forehead and made big soothing circles along her back.

"No you can't, I won't let you stay. What if I hurt you, how could i ever forgive myself if I killed you again" she sobbed into his now very soaked shirt.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere, you know I'm very hard to hurt, let alone kill.

"You don't know, you haven't been here, and no matter what they tell you, you still couldn't understand. They don't know Angel, I never told them. I'm so scared it's going to take over and I..."  
she stopped herself from telling him something no one else knew.

The one thing she feared the most and had been fighting every single moment since she awakened her powers.

Angel gently lifted her head so he could look into her watery, pain filled eyes.  
"What is it Buffy, why are you so scared of telling them, tell me whats wrong."

"I can't tell you, you wouldn't be able to look at me the same if you knew, and I wouldn't be able to take it from you" she whispered out of breath from all her crying, eyes cast down not being able to take his concerned look.

"Love you can tell me anything, and I would never hate you, please tell me whats got you so scared" Angel tried again to get her to open up.

"NO" Buffy shouted, and Angel was thrown against th wall with so much force, he almost went through it.

"No not him, I won't hurt him again, I'll die first." with one last look at the downed Angel, Buffy climbed out the window, and ran off into the night.

Angel shook out of his daze, just in time to see Buffy flee out the window.  
"Buffy come back" he gasped trying to regain his senses.

The bedroom door burst open, to reveal the scooby gang waiting anxiously on the other side.  
"We have a problem, Buffy's gone" Angel calmly explained.

"What did you do to her this time deadboy" It was the first time Xander had addressed the souled vampire all night.

"We don't have time for you to be jealous and protective over Buffy, Xander she is in trouble" Willow said as she slapped across the head.

"She'll come back, give her time to cool off, gotta get over the shock of seeing her dad and peaches over here in one night" Everyone was staring shocked at Spikes logic

"No there is something she is hiding, something she is scared of. Whatever it is, it's bother her deeply."

Willow took charge.  
"We split up and go find her. She is our friend and I'll be dammed if we lose her again." She paused and raised an eyebrow. "Any questions"

"Yes, who's fixing my bedroom" Giles inquired.

Ignoring him the gang split up. Giles with Willow, Xander with Anya, And Spike with Angel.  
Dawn and Tara were left behind in case she came back, and to look after Hank.

Dawn was not happy about getting left behind but Spike wouldn't change his mind.

"Look niblet, I promised your big sis that nothing would hurt you. I am not breaking it again, especially after what happened the last time i did." Spike's face turned grave as he recalled the fight at the tower.

With that they went their separate ways. Desperate to find their slayer/champion, but more importantly their friend and soulmate.


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy ran letting her feet guide her like they did earlier. As she did She ran pass what was left of her house.

'What made me do that, I've never destroyed a whole building before' she stopped running when she remembered what had triggered her overload.

'Dad I saw him in the living room, with Dawn and Spike' Thinking about them two got Buffy deeply worried, hoping they were all right, she continued on her journey through Sunnydale.

She kept running until she found herself at Angel's old mansion.

She entered the dusty building, not stopping until she came to room where she had both lost and found Angel. He came back to world, but not back to her.

Not wanting to relive those memories, she slowly went out the back garden, to stand on the same hill which Angel almost killed himself, on that fateful Christmas day.

Buffy knew what she had to do. Snow wouldn't be able to save her. Right then she didn't believe she deserved or wanted to be saved.

Willow and Giles was searching the shopping area of Sunnydale. Willow was trying to get a read off Buffys energy.

"I don't get it Giles, we've been working with her for six months and she only has a little control, if that over her powers. I wasn't this bad" Willow confided to her magical mentor.

"Well unlike you Willow, she didn't ask for her magic, and you gradually built up your powers, she didn't. Imagine if you started out with the same amount of power you now posses." Giles had stopped and now turned to face the bloomed wicca.

"She is scared of the magic inside her, and until she accepts it, she will never reach her full potential. Not before the lack of control finally kills her or worse." Giles sighed and carried on down the street towards the mall.

"What could be worst then her death" Willow was alarmed and a little confused at his statement.

"It could completely over take her, until all she is, is some mindless shell destroying everything around her" he paused to clean his glasses, putting them back on he continued.  
"Starting with us"

Xander and Anya were checking all off Buffy's favorite places to patrol.

"Why is everyone so scared of Buffy being out, it's not like she can't take care of herself" Anya asked her fiancé.

"True but if she isn't thinking clearly, then she might hurt herself, or let herself be attacked." Xander explained, looking around for any sign of Buffy, or Vampires looking for a snack.

"Oh, so for the seating arrangement." Anya stopped at the look Xander was giving her.

"My best bud is in danger and you want to talk about wedding arrangements" he sighed and put his arm around her shoulders.  
"An, I'm sorry but can we please talk about it later."

A vampire came at the couple and threw Xander to the ground. Seeing his girl in danger made Xander spring into action dusting the vamp from behind.

Checking to make sure she was okay, he gave her a quick passionate kiss.  
"Now lets go find Buffy."

Angel and Spike had gone back to the remains of the Summer's house, after they had both caught on to her scent.

"Dam my favorite lighter was in that house, not that Buffy likes me smoking, especially from the bit."

Angel looked at Spike and saw the changes in his grandchild.  
"So what's with you and Buffy. I can tell you care deeply for her." Angel dreaded Spikes answer.

"Relax mate, we're just friends, I help protect Dawn while she patrols." Spike couldn't help the smile when he saw his grandsire relax.

Angel was about to do something, he hadn't believed he was capable of. Bracing himself, he turned to look Spike straight in the eye.  
"Thank you Spike, it's good to know there is another fighter here, covering her back."

Spike just stood there stock still. He could not remember a time when Angel had thanked him, and meant it.

"L.A's making you soft, I think you need an apocalypse; cause your brains all soggy peaches." It was then he noticed Angel starring out into space.

"You listening to me" he paused, after a moment of no reaction, Spike began to get worried.

"Oh God, Buffy no, don't do it." Angel said out loud.

"Now I know your losing it, Buffy ain't here, sorry mate but we don't have time for this." As Spikes fist was about to make contact with his face, Angel caught his fist.

No need for that" he paused looking paler then usual.  
" I know where Buffy is, go get the others, then bring them back to my old place."

With that he turned and ran down the street, like the devil himself was chasing him.

'Please I can't be too late' he prayed.

Spike watched him go. "Your welcome"  
Then he went back the way they had come.

Buffy had been staring at the view of Sunnydale below her for 10 mins, thinking about how she had spent the last six years protecting it.

She stood still, with Faiths dagger held tightly by her side.

Her mind, body and soul was so tired of fighting, she was craving the peace she had felt in heaven.

Buffy knew the others would be out searching for her, she also knew they were going to miss her.

Her previous death flashed into Buffys mind. She had sacrificed herself to protect her sister and the world from the rapidly collapsing dimensional walls.  
This time she was saving the world from herself.

Angel's presence getting closer by the second, brought Buffy back to focus. Holding her arms out, with the knife pointing at her chest.

Tears made fresh tracks down her face, Buffy felt time was running out, she wanted to spare Angel from seeing her die, especially by her own hand.

"I'm sorry I wasn't...I wasn't strong enough" she whispered into the wind. Gathering her resolve and courage she moved the dagger towards her heart.

"Goodbye" she closed her eyes and welcome death, like an old lover. The knife penetrated her skin and plunged deep inside her.

Buffy couldn't hold back the gasp of pain. To weak to stand she collapsed to the ground, and just before death completely took her, she heard Angel's strangled shout.

Seconds later, Buffy the Vampire Slayer lay still on the same hill that had failed to kill her mate, but had succeeded getting her.

All her friends and family felt her departure from this life.

Willow looked up concentration etched on her face. "Something's different"

"What you mean Red, how can death be different" Spike asked from the ground.

"It's like she's not really gone." A sparkle of hope lit her eyes.  
"Come on, lets get to the mansion"

Angel got to the mansion in record time. He had not only felt what buffy was planning, but worst he had seen it.

'Thanks a bunch Cordy, I really wanted to see that.' Ever since Cordelia had moved on, Angel received visions of the people in danger.

Angel reached the top of the hill just in time to hear Buffy whisper goodbye and plunge a dagger into her chest.

He stood there transfixed by the vision turned reality in front of him. It wasn't until Buffy fell to the ground that he found his voice.

"Buffy" he whispered, and then it came. "NOOO" he cried and rushed towards his fallen mate. Sensing that sunrise was approaching, he picked up the body that use to be his sun and walked back to the mansion.

One thing he noticed was that her body was still warm. Believing he was imagining things due to grief, he ignored it.

He gently carried her to his room. Thankful that the place was still furnished. He carefully placed Buffy's body on the bed, brushing stray hairs from her peaceful face.

His legs gave way and his knees hit the floor painfully hard, but Angel didn't fell any pain, just the emptiness from his soul dying.

He looked up to see Willow standing beside him with a smile on her face. Angel felt himself get angry and felt his face change.

"How can you be smiling, she's gone and I couldn't stop her. I saw her take her own life and I couldn't do a thing" Angels anger quickly turned to despair. 

He now was clinging to Willow, desperate to get rid of the sight of his lover's dead body.

"Angel its okay look" Willow pulled herself from the grief stricken vampire. A warm glow shone from the wound in Buffy's chest until it covered her entire body.

When it dissipated, Angel heard a miracle, Buffys heart was beating. He turned to look at her and found those beautiful hazel eyes starring back at him.

"No" she cried, and all of a sudden there was barrier around the bed, leaving Buffy unreachable.

"What happened" Angel asked

"I believe I can answer that" A new voice from the doorway answered.

"Whistler!" Angel growled.


	6. Chapter 6

"Angel you know this demon" Willow looked ready to attack.

"Easy Willow, he's not evil, in-fact Whistler here showed me Buffy in the first place." Even though Angel seemed calm, his eyes said he wasn't happy with the demons presence.

All of a sudden Whistler was against the wall, with Buffy's hand around his throat.  
"Buffy" Willow and Angel had forgotten about the blonde slayer.

"Did you know Willow was going to redo the restoration spell?" Buffy's voice was coated with anger and danger. She slammed Whistler against the wall.  
"Did you know that I was going to send Angel and not Angelus to hell, when I put that sword through him" tears were streaming down her face as she remembered one of the worst days of her life.

Angel was now also expectantly watching the demon.  
"Yes I did, but wasn't allowed to say anything. That Xander kid was suppose to tell you." Whistler drooped to the floor when Buffy released him.

"Wait, Buffy what message did Xander give you." Willow thought that Buffy knew she was re-doing the spell, Xander had told her that he had relayed the message, but they were too late.

"He said kick his ass, so I did, then I killed him again. Not the demon that had killed Ms Calendar, but the man I loved"

Angel went towards Buffy and embraced her in a protective hug.  
"Hey, you did what you had to do. You're the slayer Buffy, and the world had to come first." he pulled back so he could gently kiss her on the lips.

She pulled back. "But if I had known, I would've tried harder to stop him from opening Acathla, then you would never of left for L.A"

"Actually he would of. He needed to go to L.A" Whistler interrupted them.

"So he needed to almost lose his soul when he slept with Darla. Then have his only son he will ever have get kidnapped to some demon dimension." Buffy felt Angel go stiff as a rock beside her. Then she suddenly realized what she said.

"Oh my goddess, I didn't know any of that. I must have gotten it..." she stopped and backed away from Angel. Her pain written all over her face. Before Angel could explain, Buffy's head shot towards Willow.

"You knew and never told me, I trusted you and you kept something this important from me." By now Buffy was huddled on the floor, the room slightly shaking as she tried to hide from the truth.

"The kid isn't Darla's" Whistler said, all eyes turned towards him and the shaking stopped.

"What do you mean he isn't Darla's, I saw her carry and give birth to him" Angel was angry and confused by the statement.

"Oh she was a kind of surrogate mother for Buffy's and your child"

"How is that possible Angel and I only slept with each other on my 17th birthday and he is a vampire." Buffy stopped as a sudden thought crossed her mind.  
"It's from the time Angel got turned human isn't it." she asked slowly.

"Somebody give this kid a medal"

"She remembered, how is that possible, the oracles assured me no one would remember but me"

"Right you are, but she died, and they also assured you that wouldn't happen yet, so she got to remember."

"Well that's nice and it's great they have a kid. But why did they send her back and why with so much power" Willow asked

"The powers didn't, she came back out of her own free soul."

Everyone just froze as they processed what had come out of Whistlers mouth.

"The portal I jumped into gave me the magic didn't it" Buffy was finally beginning to understand why she was back and a small smile appeared on her face.

"You are on a roll, shall I continue or do you want to"

Angel and Willow tried to follow a conversation that wasn't making any sense to them.

"It will be better coming from me, thank you Whistler"

"Don't mention it kid, or should I say guardian" with that whistler left in a flash of light.

"Buffy what's going on" Willow and Angel asked at once.  
Buffy just smiled, then headed downstairs.

Annoyed by her silence, but with no other option Angel followed.

Willow lingered for a while, so she could think about what Buffy had just told her telepathically.  
'How's she going to do it' Willow started when she noticed that's he was alone.

Buffy sat calmly next to a fidgeting Angel on one of the couches, while Willow leaned against the fireplace lost in thought.

"I suppose I don't have to wait to do the first thing, huh Willow" Buffy said breaking the silence.

I don't believe so, but how are you going to do it, I couldn't." Willow walked over to Buffy who was now standing.

"You weren't meant to" Buffy pulled Angel up and placed him directly in front of her.

"What's going on Buffy and what are you planning to do" Angel wanted answers badly, Buffys sudden attitude change disturbed him deeply.

She smiled at him, a true smile, one she only used on him.  
"Well right now, I am going to do a spell which will bind ours and let you go out in sunlight" she looked up at him and Angel was taken back by the love and power coming out of those hazel jewels, directed all at him.

"What, sunlight, bind our souls" Angel was completely lost.

"Yes, once I do the spell, Angelus will be gone, only magic could bring him out not happiness." she paused and took one of his hands in hers.  
"However, I will only perform it if you give full consent, cause afterwards we won't be able to be too far away from each other for too long"

Buffy was essentially giving him his redemption. Angel though about it.  
'Do I deserve this, do I deserve her.'

"Angel I can't make up your mind, or make you believe you deserve this. For once let your heart make this decision for you, cause right now, its the only thing that can." 

Spurred by Buffy's speech, Angel closed his eyes and thought with his heart and soul.  
"Do it" he finally answered.

"O.k., Will be my anchor, this is going to be powerful." Willow came quickly to Buffys side. She was excited that her two friends were finally allowed to be together and happy.

Buffy closed her eyes and began speaking under her breath, so quiet and quickly that neither Angel or Willow could understand her. A bright light encompassed the combined bodies, two separate lights came from Buffy and Angel. The lights reached out to intertwine when they touched.

The light dimmed and Buffy opened her eyes with a content smile on her face. Then she fell forward into Angel.

"Hey you ok" Angel helped her stand up.

"Yeah, just took a lot outta me" she flashed him a smile.

"God I love you, thank you for this gift, how can I ever repay you" Angel held her tightly.

"I love you too, and just promise never to leave me again" She pulled back and kissed him passionately.

"Sorry to spoil the moment, but can we go outside and wait for the others." Willow asked

"Sure, I want to see the sun"

"Well what are we waiting for" Buffy still sounded a bit tired, but she was now standing by herself.

"Hey there they are and is that Angel with them". The rest of the gang had finally gotten to the mansion. Spike had to get his blanket so he wouldn't burn up.

"Bout bloody time, I'm starting to smoke, and I don't man with a cigarette.

Everyone was surprised to see that Angel was out in the sun and not blowing up.  
"I preformed a spell which bond our souls and let him in the sun, but lets get inside so I can tell you everything. Buffy explained as she headed back indoors, Angel following close behind.

"Lets start with the magic, basically when I jumped into that big glob of energy, some of its magic infused with me, everyone understand" The whole gang nodded their understanding so Buffy continued.

"Next thing I brought myself back" she almost laughed at their faces. Everyone but Angel and Willow were shocked by this news.

"So why didn't you come back outside your grave." Xander asked feeling slightly sick.

"Had to go where my bod was , and none of you knew, so that's where I landed" Buffy said this like it was nothing, but Angel gave her hand a slight squeeze sensing her pain.

The bond they had was way more stronger now and both Buffy and Angel it felt like they were sharing her heartbeat.

"My slayer abilities were boosted cause I died and came back to life, just like when the master killed me, and so has Faiths ability and a new slayer has been called."

Now that there were some explanations the whole group noticeably relaxed.

"Well I'm just glad Angel got to you in time, even though I could've sworn I felt your death. Also I presume your magic won't be a problem anymore." Giles asked.

Buffy gave him a warm smile.  
"I did die and no my magic won't be an issue, as I have finally accepted it as a part of me."

"What you died" Spike looked like he was about to become ashes.

"Huh" was all Xander could say. Giles looked lost in thought, while Anya just looked bored.

"It seems like I'm too good of a warrior for the powers to lose, but if I remember correctly you guys should be immortal as well as Angel's crew."

"What how could you, how do you know if any of us or them want to be immortal." Xander was using his anger as a shield against his fear.

"Look me and Angel are only as good with you guys there with us and if we all stick together." She knew now was the time to tell them something else.

"I Know its going to take some getting use to, but we now are the guardians of future slayers. All of use including Faith." she didn't let them take it in. Pulling herself away from Angel she went to Dawn.

"Excuse us, but Dawn and I have to go see our farther" Then they both just left.

"How is he" Buffy asked her sister as they walked back to Giles.

"How is who" Dawn was still in shock over all she had learnt today.

"Dad, I did hit him quite hard" Buffy seemed relaxed but she was far from looking forward to this meeting.

"Oh, he was awake when we left, Buffy I know you're angry with him..." she trailed off not knowing how to tell her.

"But you still want him around, and no I didn't read your mind. You were and are too young to fully understand the situation." She looked at Dawn.  
"He isn't immortal, he will die. Do you understand.

Dawn looked like she was about to cry but nodded her understanding.  
"Good, well we're here" Noticing that Buffy was a little nervous, Dawn grasped her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

They stood still for a minute before Buffy opened the door.  
Hank was in the kitchen making tea when his daughters entered the house, but before he could say anything Buffy cut him off.

"Save your excuses and apologies, cause nothing you say will make it right or me forgive you." Buffy said this in one breath.  
"You abandoned us, I have anew father now. In fact it's his house we're in. I don't need or want near me, I have a new family."

Hank looked devastated and began to leave when Buffy continued.

"However Dawn feels differently, but you can discuss this more with her when I leave. She is not to leave Sunnydale unless I know or move. Hurt her again and nothing will save you."

Buffy gave Dawn a quick reassuring hug, mentioning bout returning to Angel before he hurt Xander or Spike since he couldn't kill them. Then she left them alone.

After that day, Hank and Dawn found a new place close to everyone, while Angel's crew moved to Sunnydale and opened up Angel Investigations there. Bringing in more work then they ever did in L.A.

Buffy, Angel and Conner became a real family after Buffy and Angel got married. The wedding was at night so Spike could come. Xander and Anya didn't end up getting married but remained close friends, Willow and Tara are still happily together. 

Faith got let of jail and came back, and all together they look over the Slayers happily until time itself ended.

A.N Kay that's the end of my first fan fiction but if you want I could do a sequel. About high school fun, that might be a while as I'm trying to add more chapters to the story and I put up the wrong chapter the other day so sorry about that. Any way thanks to all who have read this and an even bigger thanks to those who reviewed.


End file.
